


Another Reason

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [118]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Glanni develops a crush on Ithro, leading to him intentionally getting more careless with his crimes so he'd be captured by Ithro more, which confuses the elf. One thing leads to another and Ithro finds Glanni badly injured somewhere.





	Another Reason

**Author's Note:**

> (meant to post this yesterday but AO3 was down. sorry y'all got this a little late)

“You are bleeding.”

“ _A_ _m_  I? Thank you  _so_ much, Mr. Hero. I didn’t notice.” Glanni layered his voice with as much sarcasm as he could push through his gritted teeth. He kept one hand pressed against his side. The other was clutching the fence beside him and, frankly, was the reason he was upright at the moment.

Íþróttaálfurinn took a few steps closer, slowly, like Glanni was a feral cat. Appropriate, as they were in an alleyway in Mayhem Town. “I thought you were running slower because you were letting me catch you again. I had no idea you were hurt.”

“W-why would I  _let_ you catch me?!” Glanni spluttered, hoping Íþró wouldn’t notice his face heating up. At least if there was blood in his cheeks then it wouldn’t  _all_ spill out of his wound. 

“I am not stupid, Glanni,” Íþró said. “And I  _know_ you. You have ways of avoiding me. Lately you have been less careful. Your plans have holes.”

“So?” Glanni’s hand on the fence was starting to shake. “I’m lazy. Maybe I think it’s just easier to let you catch me. Beats running all the time.”

Íþró stepped closer. “Maybe so. But I believe there is another reason.”

Glanni’s retort turned into a grunt. The hand on his wound was wet, a small pool developing under him. He forced himself not to look at the blood seeping between his fingers.

Íþró took another step forward, close enough to touch Glanni, and Glanni let himself collapse into his arms.

Íþró held him for a moment before getting Glanni back into a standing position and looping Glanni’s arm around his shoulders. “I cannot carry you like this,” Íþró explained. “It will hurt you too much. Let me get you somewhere safe. How did this happen?”

Later, Glanni would blame the blood loss. In the moment, he pressed his lips to the side of Íþró’s head. “You’re too good. No wonder I’m falling for you.”

Íþró smirked. “I doubt that is how you came to be like this but it is still good to hear.” He moved them forward slightly and Glanni’s kisses turned into curses against Íþró’s neck.  

“Oh just pick me up— it’ll be faster and can’t be any more painful than  _this_.”

He turned out to be very, very wrong. But when he woke up in the hospital an hour later, handcuffed to the bed with a sleeping elf at his side, Glanni found he didn’t regret it.


End file.
